Forever and Beyond
by WoodsKeeper
Summary: Oliver loves Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley's girlfriend. What happens when Angelina suffers a near fatal fall? Her true loves steps forward, and things get a little shakey. R&R!
1. Relationships and Rings

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Oliver Wood, Angleina Johnson, or any other Harry Potter characters. I do not own any of the places either. J.K. Rowling owns all!

A/N: This is a story about Oliver and Angelina. Oliver is in his seventh year and Angelina is in her fifth. Okay, please not too many flames for this story. I'm afraid I've become emotionally attached to it. Tell me how you like it though! 

Forever and Beyond

Chapter 1

Relationships and Rings

Angelina walked onto the Quidditch field. It was ten-thirty at night, the usual time for Friday Quidditch practice. When she arrived, she found out that she was the only one there. She went off to the showers and changed into her practice robes. Still, when she got back to the field, no one was there, not even the obsessed captain, Oliver Wood. Angelina's boyfriend, Fred, and his twin brother, George, often teased Oliver. In fact, the entire team teased him. Oliver only wanted to win. Just this past game, when they had lost, Oliver tried to drown himself. That's what you call an over obsession. Angelina took off for a few practice hoops. She charmed the field to make have objects to fly around floating in midair. 

There was nothing Angelina liked better then to score Quidditch goals. It helped her when she was mad, or depressed. She whizzed around a hedge that was in her way, shot forward, and scored a goal. She was heading back down when she heard some sudden clapping. It was Fred and George Weasley, on their brooms, about a quarter mile away from her. She whizzed toward them.

"Excellent performance Angelina!"

"Great job!"

"That's my girl!"

"What's all this about?"

Oliver Wood had arrived for practice. He came at them on his broom. He was tall and burley. Angelina looked at him and couldn't understand why he didn't have a girlfriend. He was very hot, with his brown eyes staring up at her.

"Angelina? What was this all about?"

"Well--"

"Nothing Ollie."

"Yeah, is it okay if my girl shoots some goals so Gryffindor can win at Quidditch?"

And with that Fred pulled Angelina into a passionate kiss. Angelina opened her eyes at one point, just to see if everyone was staring at them. George was looking out, toward the castle. Probably waiting for Alicia. None of the other team members were out yet, but Oliver's expression was unreadable. He looked annoyed, but at the same time he looked hurt. It was almost as if two Bludgers had caught him in the place where it huirts the most for men, but his expression was softer.

Fred stopped kissing Angelina the instant she opened her eyes, but she hadn't noticed. She was gazing at something, but he couldn't tell what. He followed her gaze and found out that she was actually staring at Oliver! But why? He was so astounded by this sight that he dropped Angelina.

Angelina awoke from her gaze. She realized that Fred and removed his lips from her own. She looked down below her, and realized that Fred had put her on his own broom. George was holding her broom. Angelina looked up at Fred, but before she could get a good glimpse, Fred dropped her. She was plummeting, a thousand feet below her was the ground, where she was sure she'd meet her deadly end.

Oliver rushed toward Angelina. He had to save her. His broom raced down toward her, she was now only one hundred feet from the ground. He urged his broom to go faster, but it was no hope against the gravity, pulling Angelina down. He watched it in horror as she approached the ground, his broom now totally stopped. She was 50 feet from the ground. 40...30..20--but then Oliver saw a glimpse of a red blur rushing toward her. She was barely ten feet from the ground when the figure approached her, and caught her just as she was about to touch the ground. The figure hovered a second, before then falling on the ground himself. He was thin, and speedy. The letters on his broom read FIREBOLT. He was Harry Potter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Angelina sat up in her hospital wing bed. She had no clue how ling she had been there. She got up quickly only to be pushed back by Madam Pomfrey.

"You need rest!"

"But I feel fine!"

"Stay in bad!"

"But--"

"Stay in bed, and I'll let your visitor come in."

"My visitor?"

"Yes, a young gentlemen."

Angelina assumed that the gentlemen the Madam Pomfrey was speaking of was Fred, but she was wrong.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, I came to make sure you're all right."

"Where's Fred?"

"I think he's in Hogsmeade."

"What about the rest of the team?"

"All in Hogsmeade, I believe."

"Oh," said Angelina. She was hoping that everyone would come to visit her, but it turned out that only the youngest person on the team showed up, and that was because he didn't get his permission slip signed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"May I help you sir?"

"Yeah, I need to buy a piece of jewelry."

:"That's what we're here for. Who's it for?"

"Oh, just a friend of mine."

The witch behind the counter smiled. She had seen many boys come into her shop looking for a piece of jewelry for their "girl friends", but none as anxious as this one.

"What kind of jewelry are you looking for?"

"A ring."

"A ring?"

"Yeah, do you have any engagement rings?"

"ENGAGEMENT RINGS?"

"Yeah, I don't have that much money--"

The boy continued to talk, but the witch didn't hear another word he said. He must have been only a kid, yet here he was, getting an engagement ring.

"Well, if you are sure, I'll give you the ring on the house."

"Are you positive?"

"If you're positive you want his ring then I'll give it to you."

"Thank you ma'am!"

The boy ended up choosing a thin, silver ring with a single four-carrot diamond. The ring wasn't just any ring. Every time the girl put it on it would play the commentary from the last Quidditch World Cup. The boy thought it would be perfect for her.

A/N: Ooh! Who could this be? Please read and review. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	2. Arguments and Rainy Days

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Okay I just finished this chapter and then my computer erased it so I have to start all over again. (

****

Forever and Beyond

Chapter 2

Arguments and Rainy Days

Angelina walked back to the Common Room. She was very upset that Fred had not come to visit her. As she walked, she passed Oliver Wood, presumably on his way to the Quidditch Pitch. 

"Hello Angelina!"

"Hey Oliver!"

Oliver seemed lost for words. "H-H-How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess," was her response, "I'm a little but angry that Fred didn't come to visit me last night."

"Oh, well I think I saw him at Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, that's what Harry tells me."

"If it helps any, I thought I saw him at Zonko's."

"Thanks, it does help, but not in the way I hoped it would."

"Why?"

"It just shows that Fred cares more about jokes than he does about me, and how I was feeling."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's okay. Hey, it looks like you did some shopping for yourself yesterday." Said Angelina spying the bag in Oliver's hand.

"Oh, yeah," said Oliver hiding the bag behind his back, "um, well, Angelina I have to be going. Good luck with Fred I guess." And he was off. 

"Hmm." Angelina thought, "That was weird" and she started for Gryffindor Tower.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver started walking toward the Quidditch Pitch. "Phew," he said to himself, "Now that was a close one."

He started walking again, but he couldn't get Angelina out of his mind. "Okay, Oliver, be cool. She's just a girl. You can't go all crazy over a girl." 

But Oliver didn't know that Fred and George Weasley where heading in the same direction as he was and soon, they caught up with him.

"Hey Oliver! What's this we hear about a girl?"

"Is it true that Oliver fell in love with a something, that is, besides Quidditch?"

And with that they started laughing. 

"Hey Fred."

"Yeah?"

"You better go up to Gryffindor tower."

"Why?"

"Well, I was just talking to Angelina and she seemed pretty upset."

"Why would she be upset?"

"I don't know.. It could be the fact that you didn't visit her yesterday?"

"Why would I—Oh man! I can't believe that I did that! God!"

And with that Fred was on his way to Gryffindor Tower, followed by George. Oliver was left alone again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Fred started walking briskly to Gryffindor Tower. It was only a matter of seconds until George caught up with him.

"Hey Fred, isn't it weird?"

"What's weird?"

"What Oliver said?"

"Oh yeah, that thing about the girl, that was weird."

"No, well yes, and no. Don't you get it? Oliver was talking about a girl that he had a crush on, and then he mentions that he had a 'run in" with Angelina? Don't you get it?"

"No, Angelina wouldn't cheat on me."

"Don't you remember what happened at practice?"

"Oh man."

"Just talk—"

But before George was done, Fred was off to the Common Room, this time running. 

"—to her about it."

And George quickly followed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Angelina was sitting down in the Gryffindor Common Room, talking to Alicia Spinnet, when Fred Weasley came bursting in.

"Fred! It's about time I saw you! I can't believe that you never came to visit with me! Last year your brother and Harry visited Hermione when she was petrified, and she wouldn't even know! But you couldn't visit me for even just a second, and I would know!"

"Angelina!"

"What's your excuse, huh?"

"Well I forgot."

"You forgot? Forgot what? Forgot that I was in the Hospital Wing?"

"No—"

"Forgot that I was injured?"

"No—"

"Listen Fred, Oliver told me just know that he saw you in Zonko's yesterday. Are jokes more important then out relationship?"

"No, Angelina, and speaking of Oliver, why have you been cheating on me?"

"Don't change the subject Fred Weasley, why did you—wait, I haven't been cheating on you!"  


"Yes you have, with Oliver Wood."

"Oliver is our team's captain and he is my friend. Why then would I be cheating on you with my friend?"

"We were friends before we started going out."

"Right, but I didn't have a boyfriend!"

"It doesn't matter! You were cheating on me with Oliver! Admit it!"

"Even if I was, I wouldn't admit it to such a big head like yourself. I'm going!"

"Good riddance!"

And Angelina headed off to the Quidditch Pitch, where she could relieve all of her anger.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver opened his Quidditch locker and closed it again for the twentieth time. "Good," he muttered to himself, "It's still there." 'It' was the bag that he had got from Hogsmeade. Oliver knew that no one would ever go in his Quidditch locker. It was the only private thing he owned. Everyone knew that if they were caught in his locker then they would wish they had never been born.

Oliver put on his Quidditch robes, picked up his broom, and headed out toward the field. He figured that while he was there he could work on some plays. 

The instant Oliver's foot touched the field a clash of lightning flooded the sky and and clap of thunder followed it. But being the dedicated player that he was, Oliver still made his way to the center of the field. He sat down on the bench there and started to work on new plays, especially some for the Chasers…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Angelina put on her Quidditch robes and made her way out onto the field. But she saw that she wasn't the only one there. Through the heavy rain falling, she saw Oliver on the center bench. She watched him look up at the sky, the dark gray sky. She leaned against the wall and watched as the rain drizzled down his face. His hair, plastered to his head. She couldn't help thinking how hot he looked. She would never forget this moment. She couldn't help noticing his head turn toward her and his frown change into a smile.

Angelina walked over to him. "What are you doing Oliver?"

"Thinking."

Angelina whispered to him, "What are you thinking about."

Oliver looked into Angelina's eyes and she looked back into his. Oliver leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'm thinking about you."

Angelina looked into Oliver's eyes, and they were staying on hers. Slowly they leaned in, and then their lips met. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Fred was walking toward the Quidditch field where he knew Angelina would be. She always went there. 

Fred was going to apologize, but when he got to the field he realized that there was no reason to. There was Angelina and Oliver on the center bench, kissing. Fred sadly walked away, dropping the fake wand in his hand that turned into flowers the instant it reached the ground. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Angelina saw Fred, and pulled away from Oliver. "Oliver, I just saw Fred."

"Yeah, I saw him too, up in the castle."

"No, I saw him here. He saw us…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

It lasted forever

And ended so soon

You were all by yourself 

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed

In places no one will find 

All your feelings so deep inside

It was then that I realized 

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

It was late in September

And I've seen you before

You were always the cold one

But I was never that sure

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed

In places no one will find

All our feelings so deep inside

It was then that I realized 

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you

I wanted to make it go away

I wanted to know you

I wanted to make your everything

Alright

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

In places no one will find

In places no one will find

All your feelings so deep inside

It was then that I realized 

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

~Mandy Moore

A/N: Okay so I just did that song because it was what this chapter was based on. I hope you liked the chapter so please review and tell me how you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Cry" by Mandy Moore.


End file.
